A Stranger in the House
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: AU: Where Kim isn't a hero, and where Shego is something less defined, what happens when fate brings them together? Slight KiGo, violence, mature language, nudity.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: This story is a piece of fiction on my part, with no intent on making money or anything other kind of gains on this, except to have others enjoy my writing. Anyway, all the characters are the property of their respective owners and Disney. It should also be noted that this marks a change in my works, as this is non-crossover, so the disclaimer is appropriately short.

A/N: Okay, it should be noted that this is an Alternate Universe fanfiction, or AU, where the characters we know so well are different from their canon portrayals, and things unfold in a different manner than we know them. A good example of this in 'official' fiction are such things as "What If?" stories published by the likes of Marvel and DC comics, and other companies, as well as being the occasional TV special or what not. In this case, Shego and Kim and company will be different from their standard portrayals. It must also be noted that this fanfic isn't meant to be all that humorous, but an experiment in being more psychological and exploring a darker side to the pairing of Kim and Shego, or at least how I see it.

* * *

It was a dark night, a Thursday night, on the outskirts of a simple American town called Middleton. But on those outskirts was a 'secret' government laboratory working on new, futuristic weapon designs, as a result of building supervillian efforts to do the same, in a manner fitting the saying "survival of the fittest." However, this Thursday, that lab was torn apart from the inside by a strange young woman, who snuck in via the airducts and heating system, and broke into the weapons vault. Right now she was sprinting through the halls, slicing her way through the barred doors thanks to her handy energy powers and razor-edged clawed gloves.

"Damnit…this is a lot of security for a simple doomsday device…" she griped, picking up speed and kicking off the ground to land on top of two guards, smashing their helmeted heads together with her hands, and somersaulting down to the ground. She wore a striking green and black PVC suit with bands around the ankles, wrists, and neck, all either black or green, depending on which side of the suit they were on, her long green hair flowing behind her as she ran and ran, heels clicking on the smooth metal floor as she continued to move. She had pale green-white skin, deep green eyes, and dark green lips, a furious expression on her face when, all of a sudden, a group of soldiers appeared, and began to open fire on her with assault rifles and handguns. "Oh, now that was a stupid mistake, boys…real stupid…" she said in a snarky, brusque manner, and lunged forward, clawing and punching and kicking the men in a flurry of motion, spinning through the air and just bouncing from one solider to another.

When she touched down, she resumed her running, clutching a metal tube in one hand, and occasionally using it to bash someone over the head. Inside the tube were the plans she had stolen, for her employer. The base was on high-alert as the description of her spread, as she still had to go down about two floors, as all the windows were now sealed off; she was Shego, freelance supervillian mercenary and assistant, and one dangerous lady. So, as a result, the soldiers were being issued more high-power guns and ammo, in an effort to try to shoot her down – she was currently in the employ of the semi-competent villain Doctor Drakken, who had made numerous attempts to take over the world, but was always foiled by the agents of Global Justice, or his own errors in judgment. Secretly, the reason for his failure was, as with many others before him, lay in one person – Shego herself.

The green woman was secretly employed by Global Justice, and the American Government, to serve as a counter-operative within various terrorist and super villain groups, acting as a voice of wisdom and reason, but also secretly interfering with the plans and foiling them with her quick wits and cutting humor. More than one villain had fallen to her biting remarks and her sarcasm, unable to cope with her. Drakken was proving to be a tough customer in that regard, however, but he was still failing as a result of his own incompetence with his plans. That was why he sent Shego to steal the stuff from the military. However, this meant she actually HAD to steal them – she was deep cover, with only a select few knowing the truth about her, such as agents of Global Justice and high positioned members of the US government…meaning that the men she fled from had no clue she was really on their side, and were shooting to kill, while she had to restrain herself so she wouldn't seriously hurt someone.

So, as a result, the green woman was very cranky, and wishing she had never accepted the offer to 'play the field', as it were, and had stuck with working with Team Go, her adopted brothers, and secretly being the daughter of a Middleton couple, the Stoppables. It was times like this that Shego regretted stopping being Shannon Emily Stoppable Go, the respected school teacher and part-time superhero. But she had changed a great deal from her early, idealistic days, and became more rough and abrasive, and violent as well. She no longer fit in with either family, so she had nothing to lose by becoming a double agent.

Well, except her life, at this moment.

So needless to say, she was pissed.

After about another ten minutes of dodging Teflon-sprayed, armor piercing rounds, she made it outside by breaking through the one open window left, which had conveniently made so by her support technician with Global Justice, a ten year-old genius named Wade Load – a name that could make her laugh whenever, as proven by the soft chuckle that escaped her lips as she hit the ground in a crouch, shattered glass landing all about her and getting in her long hair. She promptly resumed running, suffering a few light, non-scarring marks to her face, and nearly made it to the hole she had melted in the gate when…

BANG!

"AGH!!" She let out a cry as she was shot, a bullet piercing her PVC suit and sticking in her side, while another grazed her left thigh. Cursing, she struggled to stand, bleeding from the back and blood dribbling down her lips, and made it out the gate, sprinting as best she could, making soft sounds of discomfort as she continued to sprint, despite the burning white hot pain that ran through her, and threatened to numb her limbs.

She made it into the Middleton forest, slipping through the trees and managing to scale them, running and jumping from branch to branch, eluding her pursuers and making her way to the town proper – Drakken's current lair was actually a timeshare he had with another mad scientist, Professor Dementor, the latter not using it at the moment. However, to get to the lair, she had to make it through the suburbs. She still gripped tightly onto her stolen metal tube, checking to see if the plans were safe, and soon found herself in the town itself, touching down in a backyard. She then jumped fence after fence, gaining more distance between the MPs and herself.

However, it was now daytime, meaning she'd been running through the forest and trees for hours now. In fact…it was noon now, as she had carried out the first part of the op at about 11:30 PM Thursday, spent a few hours inside the base waiting, then stole the plans, and spent several hours on the run.

All of this and more ran through her mind, until finally, it distracted her enough that, as she passed by another, treeless backyard, her foot hit the fence and she crashed to the ground, falling down near the backdoor of a fairly larger than average, three story house. Grunting, she walked up to the backdoor, and smashed her entire arm through the window, and undid the lock, and headed inside, stumbling, and made her way into the kitchen, before finally succumbing to her wound, hitting the floor with a loud thud noise, one word escaping her lips as she tried to get up.

"Fuck…"

* * *

What could be said about Kimberly Anne Possible that hadn't been said before?

She was the Middleton High cheerleader squad captain, a irresistibly perky and attractive young redhead who could cheer up nearly anyone, a very smart girl, and dating her long-time best friend, Ronald Stoppable, a fact that baffled many of the other popular kids, especially her nemesis Bonne Rockwaller, who never stopped teasing the redhead about her choice in men. Kim merely ignored her, or tuned her out, or whatever else it took, until finally Bonnie got bored and left her and Ron alone. She had another friend in a young store clerk named Monique, whom she had met a short time ago, and worked at Club Banana, a store Kim frequented. Aside from all this, she was a perfectly average girl otherwise,with nothing of interest about her past.

So, quite often, she was bored with her lot in life, when she was alone, and trying to get to sleep at night, feeling as if she was missing out on something. She had that feeling again, all of a sudden, as she, Monique, and Ron left the confines of school, and made their way down the pathway from the main door, chatting and laughing and otherwise enjoying each other's company.

"So, Kim, plans for the weekend?" Monique asked, interested in what her friend had to say. For her part, the redhead shrugged, and smiled sweetly.

"Well, not much…I was going to get some cleaning done – my parents have been out of town for a few days, and will be gone for another couple of weeks…and the twins are gone with them…I guess they figured I deserved some alone time, and they left me here."

"So you and Ron are free? 'Cause I was thinking we could get together, maybe watch some movies…"

"Awww, come on, no more chick flicks…" Ron whined, his pet naked mole rat Rufus squeaking a bit in agreement with his owner and friend. Monique rolled her eyes a bit, and laughed.

"I was thinking action movies this time…considering how miserable you looked during the last movie night we all had." When he heard that, Ron perked up some.

"Really? Like Bricks of Fury?"

"sigh Yes, Ron, just like that one."

"Oh, sweet."

"Mhmm mhmmm, sweet!" Rufus chimed in.

Kim just laughed at the exchanged, leaned up against Ron, and pecked him on the cheek, sighing as well. "You guys…" she said, shaking her head some and tsk-ing, as they walked down the sidewalk towards Kim's house. "Anyway, like I said, tomorrow would be great for you guys to come over – tonight I want to get some cleaning done and chill for a while."

"Sounds like a plan, KP!" Ron nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and grinning goofily, making her tweak his nose gently and playfully. "Hey…what was that for?"

"Just because…" she giggled as she detached from her boyfriend finally, and headed for her house, taking out the house keyring, and opened the door, waving to them as they continued on their way. "I'll call you both later, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Sounds like a plan, girlfriend."

With a smile, Kim headed inside, and decided to go to the kitchen. When she got there, her eyes went wide with shock as she spotted the pool of blood on the floor, and the broken backdoor window, and open backdoor. She headed to the phone slowly, and was about to dial 911 when she felt a hand close around her throat from behind, and a female voice whispered in her ear.

"Put the phone down, princess, and I won't snap your neck where you stand, got it?"

Her assailant was none other than the wounded, angry Shego, the plans tube hid somewhere in the house for the moment, most of the rooms in disarray as a result.

"W-w-w-what?"

"You heard me…now…I'm going to be staying here a while, to lay low…you're going to do as I say, without question, or you'll suffer…oh, will you suffer…" Normally she was more docile with civilians, but right now she was bleeding and in pain, and growing weaker fast, and had no time for politeness. She tightened her grip on the girl's neck, and waited for her reply.

"I-I-I-I got it! J-just don't hurt me!" The redhead practically whimpered, a smile of satisfaction spreading across the green woman's lips.

"That's good…now…where's the gauze…?"


	2. Day One

Day 1

Kim nervously regarded Shego, who was glaring at her hatefully, blood caked on her cheek and chin, along her jawline, her back still oozing somewhat. Finally, the dark green haired woman snapped, barking at the frightened redhead.

"What the hell are you looking at, huh?!" She reached out with one hand, and brought it across the girl's cheek, causing a light red handprint to appear, the girl's green eyes watering with the stinging sensation, and shock. "…" The green woman then looked away, sighing some, and stretched, wincing a bit in pain as the bullet pressed up against her insides again.

"W-what was that for?"

"For staring. Let that be a lesson to you…don't freak out the person who broke into your house." She replied, snarkily, rolling her eyes some. "Doy."

Kim just made a soft whimper sound, and picked herself up from the floor, and sat back down across from the older woman, nervously regarding her once more, but this time not bothering to make eye-contact. "Y-y-yes, ma'am…whatever you say…"

"Now, where's my gauze, huh? I asked for it ten minutes ago…don't keep me waiting now." With that, the redhead took off to the upstairs bathroom, and fetched the first aid kit, quickly bringing it back down and opening it, tossing the gauze at Shego, who caught it and grunted. "Alright…now, turn around." The redhead averted her eyes, and she could hear the zipper of the black and green PVC outfit slide down, then the rustling noise as she slid it down over her shoulders, and the sound of the gauze wrapping around her waist, the rip of the tape as it was used to keep the gauze in place, then a grunt from Shego as she leaned back. When the redhead looked around, she was mildly to surprised to see the older woman wearing a loose, small dark green tanktop underneath her outfit, which had a fair quantity of blood on the inside, only now noticing the sweat beading on her forehead as she stood up, and slipped out of the outfit, revealing a somewhat small pair of dark green panties with black sides. She tossed the messy outfit aside, grunting.

"Now, clean that up…handwash, and hang it out to dry...no drying machine or I swear, I'll claw your eyes out…" she warned, taking out a small device, that looked similar to a handheld game machine, but slimmer, and green and black, with the GJ logo on it when she hit a button, making it beep. "Now, I'm going to be taking over one of the bedrooms…if you try to run, I'll chase you down, and if you tell anyone I'm here, I'll slap you silly until you regret ever being born…" The green woman was being overly harsh and violent, but she had good reason…the more the bullet moved around in her, the sicker she got, almost ready to throw up now, and made her way up to the stairs, and eventually set up camp in the Possible master bedroom, groaning as she slid under the covers and braced herself, taking out one of her clawed gloves.

Then came the hard part – she slid the gauze aside, merely wearing it to help soak up the blood, and reached into the bullet hole with the claws in her glove extended, slicing into her own flesh as she did, making it bleed more and making the bile rise into the back of her throat, her head spinning and eyes starting to go fuzzy at the edges. "C'mon…don't you dare pass out yet…you're going to get this friggin' bullet out even if it takes all day…" She gritted her teeth more, grinding them together a bit and digging in deeper and deeper, panting and sweating more as she reached in deeper, fingers closing in on the bullet, but tearing her would open more, making more of her greenish-tinted red blood dribble out from the wound, into her gauze, and onto the bed. "Oh…a-almost there…" Her body trembled from the stress, and she bit her lower lip, groaning and panting as she arched herself, whimpering as she gripped the bullet in between two fingers, then let out a loud scream as she pulled her hand back quickly, tearing the bullet, and a small bit of flesh, out of the wound track, and fell back, one arm over her forehead.

"Oh…oh fuck…that hurts…" she groaned, regarding the bullet with one eye, blinking rapidly as she flicked the piece of deformed metal aside, causing it to bounce against the wall above the trashcan she was aiming for, splattering blood on the wallpaper, and with a clink it fell in, striking the metal trashcan's bottom. Panting, she pushed her gauze back in place, hoping the rather thick layering would soak up most of the blood, and she'd change it tomorrow when she was well enough to try cleaning the wound out. The only good news about this situation was her heightened immune system, which would fight off any infections for the day, and hopefully keeping her from rotting away from the bullet. "I hope to God that bullet was sterile…"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kim was scrubbing the blood out of the body suit the older, taller woman was wearing, marveling a bit at the kind of person it would take to wear something like that. She noted it looked a lot like a spy outfit, more than a super villain outfit, with spots for emblems on the shoulders, and a symmetrical design to it. Oddly, she felt that her captor wasn't so bad from eying it, as it had a kind of uniformity to it, indeed, like a police uniform of some kind, or military maybe. But then, if this woman was really a villain, how could she have such an outfit?

Kim shrugged and went back to her work, cleaning the rest of the blood out, using soap and some bleach, but not enough to stain the outfit and adding some freshener to take out the sharp smell of the bleach, which was making her eyes water and nose wrinkle. "I hope she's happy with this." Then came a loud banging from upstairs, and a loud roar.

"HEY! YOU! GET ME SOME FOOD!" Shego yelled, already starting to feel strong enough to manage some food. "AND NOTHING TOO STRONG! I DON'T WANNA BARF!"

The redhead managed a slight giggle, hoping the older woman wouldn't hear her, and picked up some crackers and water, and took them upstairs slowly, entering her parents' bedroom with a sigh and handing them over. "Here…is this good enough?"

The green woman shrugged non-committally, before replying. "Yeah, all right…hand 'em over…" She was given the food, and began eating gingerly, grunting a bit as she winced. Kim winced as well when she saw the sizeable bloodstain in the bed sheets. Shego eyed the redhead warily, and waved her away. "You can go now…stop staring. I already told you about that."

"S-sorry!" Kim quickly hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her and heading down to the living room, hoping to get the time to watch some TV. Inside the room, Shego sighed and took out the device she removed from her outfit before, and hit the button again.

"Hey, Load, are you there?" she asked, momentarily ditching her snarky attitude as an image wavered into existence, showing the face of a ten year old boy of African American descent, with short dark hair, seated at a computer, or rather, a custom piece of computer equipment with everything the boy would need, and drinking a soda.

"Shego, is that you?" he asked, blinking a bit, not used to seeing the woman in the state she was now, with her normally-immaculate hair a mess, and her cool and composed expression now haggard and weary. The older woman sighed, and nodded, slouching a bit.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened to you?"

"I ran into some difficulties…"

"What do you mean? I can't tell what shape you're in right now, you know."

"Well, I got shot."

"WHAT?!"

"Ow, not so loud…I got shot, kid. A grunt got a lucky shot off and the bullet stuck near my ribs or something…it was in pretty bad, but I got it out…not doing so hot though…"

"So I guess the mission was a bust then?"

"No, I got the plans just fine…and eluded the military pursuit, too. I ended up in the suburbs of Middleton."

"Yeah? I live there, actually."

"You do? Huh, you never told me that…are you there now?"

"Of course. I don't really leave the house…"

There was a soft snicker/chuckle from the green woman. "I'll bet. See what you can find out from the GJ system about the plans, if they were reported missing yet…the sooner Drakken finds that out, the sooner he'll think I'm playing him…and we're not ready to cross that bridge yet…I've only been working for him for a few months now, almost a third of the time I've spent on other mad scientists…" Then something came to her, and she slapped her forehead, before groaning. "Is this call on a secured line?"

"As always."

"Phew…that's a relief. I was worried for a sec there. Anyway, try to send a message to Drakken telling him I'll be there within the week. Right now I have to get over this injury before I can do anything."

"Sure…where are you staying?"

"I had to break into a civilian's house…I'm keeping the current occupant under control through, sadly, some violence, but frankly I can't manage to be patient now…"

"So basically you're terrorizing someone."

"A teenaged girl, yeah."

"For a good guy, you sure do act weird."

She laughed loudly, and nodded. "Yeah…but they're paying me to be the bad guy, and that's how I'll act. If anything it'll cement my reputation as a bad girl."

"I hope so…otherwise you'll have put yourself on bad terms with GJ for nothing."

"If anything, I'm expecting Betty to find out what I'm doing and chew me out real good."

"Well, you know how the director can be when she gets riled up…"

"Believe me, I know all too well…my time in Team Go had me seeing her a lot, usually because of something my brothers did…they weren't exactly as professional as I was."

"It's good that Team Go was low-stakes, or more people would wonder why there's a super hero working as a sidekick/henchwoman to so many super villains."

"Hey hey hey…it's not a sidekick role. I do assistant crap and use psychological warfare on my employers, until they quit villaining." Shego gave him a slightly mean, though weak, glare, and he raised his hands in supplication.

"You know I didn't mean any offense. That's just how the public sees you. Or at least, the public that knows about you. You're pretty low key in small towns, so they don't really need to worry about the local police looking for you."

"That reminds me…I'll have to cut the phone lines in the house later so the girl can't call out."

"I'd think she'd be too scared of you to do that, since I've seen your mean side before."

"Hah! Yeah, that's true. No one's not a target, not even the director of Global Justice. Anyway, you relay that message to Drakken, and alert the director to my current status, and tell her to warn away the locals; this is a low-key op, and we've got to keep it that way…we don't need my location getting out to unsuspecting cops. I'm sick of fighting the good guys…they always manage to get a free shot in…"

"Right. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Some hours later, after Shego had finished her crackers and water, and managed to keep from throwing up, she was watching television and groaning some as the wound finally began to really hurt, the previous numbness in her lower back and thigh fading away to white hot, burning pain.

"Fuck, I can't take this…but I checked, there's not a painkiller in the house…damnit…" She groaned again, slapping her hands on the pillows around her, and slouched a bit more, feeling more pain but too stubborn to do anything about it. "I'll just have to send the girl out tomorrow to get some, that's all…" She finally decided, nodding.

Meanwhile, Kim was finishing up her homework, sighing as she got used to the idea of being stuck with the rather crazy woman for a while, not sure when this period of confinement would end. She was reading a textbook for math, and doing the equations automatically and mechanically, sighing when she finished the work and leaning back, laying on her own bed with her arms behind her head, running a hand through her long red hair, and shaking it a little. "Man, I'd do anything to get out of this mess…oh no!" She suddenly bolted upright, eyes going wide with some dismay. "I totally forgot about Monique and Ron! They can't come over here like this! If they find out about…about…whatshername…they'll call the police! And who knows what she'll do!"

The redhead bolted from where she was sitting, and rushed down the stairs and headed to the room Shego was in, and knocked on the door lightly.

"What is it now?!" Came the somewhat hoarse, throaty voice from the other side, Shego nearly asleep and a bit ticked at being awoken already.

"I-I have some friends coming over tomorrow…"

"What's your point, exactly? And it better be a good one…"

"I-I-I was hoping that you could stay in here while they're here and watching some movies…I promise they'll keep the noise down, really." The redhead gave her a smile, doing her best to look sincere, which wasn't that hard, as she was.

Shannon sighed, and regarded the girl with some impatience, not sure what to say, and wiping her forehead free of the sweat on it, and then tilted her head slightly, sighing a second time. "Fine…but they'd better not be here late…I expect you to keep them in line, otherwise I'll come downstairs and make them behave…"

"O-oh, you won't have to do that, really!" Kim panicked a little at that bit, and went a bit pale, causing Shego to laugh softly.

"That's good…because I plan on sleeping in tomorrow…don't wake me up unless you have some real food for me…like bacon and eggs. And keep the trashcan handy in case I hurl…"

"Y-yes, ma'am…" Kim sighed, tilting her head as well and nodded, before turning some.

"You can go now."

"Oh, sorry…" With that, the redhead turned the rest of the way, closing the door behind her and sighing some more. "Man, tomorrow is going to be a rough day…"

That was an understatement of epic proportions.


End file.
